the one who never smiled
by opaline star
Summary: What if someone else took mikan's place in ruka's heart...when a new mysterious girl aka female Natsume enters the academy,everyone advises him to stay away.But did he? Read on to find out...my first serialized fanfic,read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The One Who Never Smiled**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt-Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** Being Natsume's best friend, he had always been used to long periods of silence. But what was it about the new girl that attracted him like a moth to a flame, why was it that he felt compelled to rush to comfort her, when she seemed sad?

Had Ruka Nogi finally found someone, or was it just a case of 'second time lucky" for Natsume?

**Chapter1**

* * *

It was...a spring morning. You can imagine, cherry blossoms floating in the air, their sweet scent carried in wafts, in and out of our classroom windows. A pleasant breeze was blowing, carrying about the warmth of coming summer. Kids were running about in the school grounds, and older students were strolling about in their merry groups. A perfect scene it seems, doesn't it?

That was when I saw her for the first time.

You don't normally get to see a lot of people when you are in the forest outskirts. Good enough for people like me and Natsume, always trying to escape the horde of fangirls. But that day we did. With her long brown hair tied loosely and thrown over her shoulder, her long, slim frame flitted in and out of view as she made her way through the trees, walking towards the high school building. She didn't seem to be in a hurry and was walking quite slowly, but it was the way she walked that caught my attention, rather than her pace. She didn't seem to walk: she glided on her path. As if her feet didn't touch the ground. She was at a distance, so I couldn't see her face, but...I could feel something. Something queer. Like time had come to a standstill, because when she passed, the birds stopped chirping, the breeze seemed to die down, and most animals around me stood on their hind legs and peered at her.

Before I could realize what had happened, my rabbit jumped down from my lap and bounced towards her. And as I got up to call it back, I realized that most of the animals by my side had followed suit. Naturally, I thought she had an animal pheromone alice.

I was wrong. As the animals reached her, the rabbit in the lead, she halted and looked down at them. Typically, most of the girls go gaga over these 'cuddly creatures', and ooh's and aah's are so clichéd. But she just looked at them, her pale slender neck twisted sideways, making it possible for me to see her clearly for the first time.

She wasn't just 'pretty' in the conventional meaning of the word; she looked...beautiful. Her hair looked really soft and stray locks framed her face. She was really pale, like she hadn't seen the sun for a long time, but that did nothing to mar her appearance. She was tall and graceful and...sad? Not that I could tell, for her face was expressionless, just as the environment around her. She continued to gaze at the animals gathered around her, and I continued to look at her from behind a tree.

It must have been coincidence, for her bag, steady on her shoulder, slipped off and opened, scattering everything on the ground. Precisely then, my rabbit took a big leap and managed to get on to her lap as she gathered her stuff. Totally surprised, she tried to fend him off, but even sooner, the little animal edged closer and nuzzled her in the neck.

The forest went even quieter as she registered the affection that the rabbit was displaying. Mere moments later, a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as her brows relaxed, and she stroked the animal. Holding it as gently as possible, she lowered it to the ground, where it cocked its head and looked at her with keen eyes. With a brighter smile, she got up and looked at the animals one last time, then turned and walked away. I am sure she was not aware of my presence, and had thought she was quite alone, for when she passed a little bush with spring buds adorning it, she touched one with her slim fingers, and I can swear that it blossomed, at once, into a beautiful flower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Chapter2

That was not the last I saw of her. That was just the beginning of a series of events that introduced me to a new person...no, a new entity.

As I entered the class with Natsume, Mikan came skipping over. Growing up has affected most of us in favorable ways, for example, Mikan. She no longer has those girly pigtails bouncing off the top of her head; straight and sleek's her style now, that's earned her compliments from most of the guys, and even a half nod of approval from Natsume! He still tries to keep up that he did that to fend off her constant pestering, but not any other girl has received frequent sideways glances from him, so, well...

Coming back to the point, Mikan was talking her head off about her 'speculations' about the new teachers. There were rumors that Narumi-sensei had been promoted and now he will be teaching the high-school students too .Great. Another year of bunking. But not if Mikan had her way. She had almost convinced Natsume to give him a chance, and stay for at least a class. It looked like she was still waging that battle...

"...he is really nice and sweet and kind-hearted. He's such a jolly person. Come on Natsume, give it a try. It won't hurt to attend his classes. Please."

"No. And if you don't shut up now, I am gonna burn your hair"

"Aww, come on. How many times are you threatening me with that? I know you won't hurt me, will you?"

Bingo. Bull's-eye. And there goes the 'black' cat in the bag.

"Fine. Just one class. But keep your fat mouth shut."

"Sure then!"

Mikan bounced off, leaving Natsume flustered. I love to see this happen, she's the only one who can do this. Sixteen years of his solitary life, and he landed with a crush on the most unlikely of all girls. Cool!

As we moved on to our seats, Narumi entered the class. Its still a mystery how that guy manages those long, wavy hair. His clothes were even more flamboyant than usual, perhaps for celebrating the start of the term.

"Good morning class", he said with a smile, and I saw Natsume's fingers tighten around his manga. He might stay in class, but he still hates Narumi much.

"I believe you are surprised to see me here, but I am pleased to announce that I will be your class teacher again this year." the class cheered in unison, and before the squabble could die down, narumi cleared his throat again and everyone fell silent.

"The New Year hasn't just brought on new opportunities; it has even brought new friends! Class, welcome Koyoko Migasaki!"

The class fell silent. A new student, now?

"Now, Koyoko here has just been admitted to the academy. It seems that her powers were discovered at quite a late stage that explains her delayed admission. But, that's not unheard of is it? I expect you all to make her feel at home as best as you can, just as you have made friends with other students in the past." His gaze settled on Mikan, who gave him a warm smile, which he returned. Natsume scowled.

"So class, this is Koyoko."

The brunette girl I had seen in the forest entered the room, bringing with her the atmosphere of mystery. Most of the people stopped talking; those who didn't were nudged into silence by their friends. All heads turned to fix her with hard stares. She kept her head down, her pale hands clutching at the seams of her bag. She didn't look shy, just nervous, and not all of that nervousness seemed to be associated with meeting new people.

"I have some business to attend to, so I need to go. Make yourself comfortable" narumi said to Koyoko, "Enjoy your first day, class", and departed.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Mikan's loud whisper broke the silence.

A buzz of talk broke out, and I saw her lift her lashes and scan the class, quickly. I sat at the back, but could still see her eyes very clearly. They were beautiful; large, brown, and deep and thoughtful. Her very appearance attracted me like a magnet. Was it natural, because I didn't even know her.

"Hi! I am Mikan Sakura. Welcome to Alice academy. " it seemed like Mikan had jumped to the fore of her 'make friends' mission, as she held out her hand to the new girl, who took it with a quiet 'hello'.

"And I am Yuu. I am the class representative. And this is Hotaru Imai, another of our representatives. Nice to meet you!" Yuu-Chan had stepped forward and taken Mikan's cue; even Hotaru shifted towards her ._Deja vu_, I muttered to myself, as I remembered the incident in the forest. Just as the animals, each of my classmates looked over at Koyoko, curiosity displayed on their faces in varying degrees. Mikan and Yuu, fine, but Hotaru? Since when did she start making friends with newbies?

"...I am sure you'll love it here at Alice academy, it's a bit tough in the beginning, but you'll do just fine." Mikan was saying.

"She's right. Mikan was new here back in the elementary class, but now she's as much part of our little family as anyone else" Yuu added with a smile ,"okay, first you need a seat ,right? I am afraid everyone's bagged the front desks, but you can sit over there." he pointed over to us, and I, breaking out of my reverie, put on the most convincing expression of aloofness as her gaze followed his finger.

Not that it worked. My mouth went slightly agape, almost immediately as she looked at me, right in the eyes.

Attention please. I did **not** let my mouth fall open because I was wonderstruck or anything. That would be too melodramatic! It was just... she stared at me as if she knew me, like a long lost friend, still wondering how she happened to meet her companion. I realized that she knew I had been watching her in the forest, but how?

_Something's weird. No, __**someone's **__weird in here_. This self talk of mine was becoming irritating, but I just couldn't stop thinking how she recognized me. Or seemed to, at least.

"... the boy you see there. That's Ruka Nogi. Right in front of him. Mikan happens to be sitting right next to you, so you can ask her, or me, about anything you wanna know."

She nodded mutely. Cool, she'll be sitting right in front of me. Looks like I'm gonna flunk this year, with this mystery lady right in front of me. But maybe, ill just get used to that 'empty' feeling.

Crap, talking to oneself, first sign of madness. I'm definitely cracking up.

"...come on, Koyoko, let's come and sit" Mikan smiled and led Koyoko to her seat. As she moved through the rows of benches, everyone stared at her, trying to make conversation, but she didn't reply in more than a few words. Why was she behaving like that? She was getting more attention than customary, yet she wasn't responding as she should have.

Suddenly Sumire blocked her way, that ugly smirk on her face. Uh-oh. There's trouble. There's no way she's going to let Koyoko off without humiliation. And there was proof.

"Hey Koyoko, hi, I'm Sumire. Welcome to the academy"

"Hello" another quiet reply.

"So, how come you discovered your alice this late?"

Koyoko didn't reply

"Hey, we're gonna be in the same class now, come, you can tell us"

As softly as she could, Koyoko said, "I'm sorry, but I really don't know"

Sumire stared flatly at her for a few seconds, and then said, "fine, don't tell me then. Like I care. But you can tell us about your Alice, right?" she stretched her last word, as if she was talking to some mentally slow person. It was insulting, really.

"I can't"

"What, you can't? Why not? Is it not strong, or is it too stupid and insignificant? Or," her eyes lingered on Mikan for a moment, "you don't have any?"

The class went quiet; she was doing it again, making the newbie feel out of place.

"Answer me, then. What **is **your alice?"

"I'm sorry, but...I can't tell you about it"

If I hadn't seen her lips move, I would have sworn she hadn't spoken. Sumire's smirk grew wider, and she took a little step forward.

"Cant tell us. Huh! Why don't you just confess frankly that you don't have an Alice? I mean, my god, I don't know what they have been thinking lately, letting all sorts of weirdoes in, who don't even possess an alice-"

"Stop it, Sumire!" Mikan cried. Her face was flushed, and she looked angry. My, this was turning into a total drama. I really wished it would stop. Meanwhile, Natsume was sitting next to me, reading his manga, unperturbed, inert to the commotion.

"That's really mean of you, you shouldn't say that. She's new here, maybe she's just shy-"

"Oh, shut up Mikan." Sumire replied in a huffy tone, "who asked you to defend her? Anyways, she's just like you. A complete nobody. I was always against your admission into the academy, but who listens? I bet she is gonna turn out just like you, a troublemaker and a burden. A liability to all. Perhaps," she added maliciously, "that was the exact reason why her parents got rid of her. She must have been a burden"

I am sure I was the only one who ever came to know of it. As Sumire's horrid words started to sink in, and even before people could gasp and murmur and show their outrage at her behavior, I saw it. For a tiny fraction of second, Koyoko's pale fingers tightened around her bag, and her eyes hardened. The next thing, well, everyone saw it. Sumire, still smirking, was cleanly swept off her feet and thrown against the opposite wall with a great force, by, umm...something as fluid and invisible as the wind.

As she collided with a great_ bang_ and then slid to the floor, all eyes turned to her, and then back to Koyoko, who stood in the middle of the class, slender, beautiful, and frightened out of her wits. The people closest to her backed immediately, and everyone stared at her with horror.

"Did you see that?" I turned to whisper to Natsume, but to my immense surprise, he was not on his seat. As I looked back at the site of commotion, I saw people regaining their senses, as they started to cluster around the unconscious and bleeding Sumire, all of them throwing furtive, accusing glances at Koyoko. Even Mikan seemed uncertain to go near her.

Then she ran. Tears streaming down her pale face, her entire body trembling, Koyoko Migasaki ran out of the classroom, followed by none, but a certain raven-haired boy.

Nobody ever quite understood why Natsume went after Koyoko as she exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was not until a week had passed before anybody saw Koyoko, and all we happened to do was just catch a glimpse of her being led by two beefy, tough men in black suits to the principal's office, and it didn't take a genius to deduce that she was in serious trouble. As she hadn't been coming to the classes lately, rumors were rife about all the possible situations that could have arisen, ranging from her being suspended for this act of violence, to being dismissed and sent home, with a letter that would ensure that she wouldn't be allowed to go to any school attended by normal kids. However, it was not until I heard that she was being secretly deported to some distant place, where she would be trained to be a professional assassin, that I realized that I would do better not to pay any attention to these rumors.

After that, it was the matter of Sumire's hospitalization that concerned me. Okay, it wasn't as if I wanted to see her stupid smirking face again, she has humiliated Mikan to ensure that I hate her with all the fibers of my being. Period. I know that Mikan's more than forgiven Sumire for causing her to reduce to tears over and over again, in all these days. She has a big heart, that girl, even though Sumire doesn't deserve her kindness. Good heavens, Mikan has no clue that Sumire has _accidentally_ burnt her weedy hair thrice. Nor does she know about the army of mice that had once invaded Sumire's room, and torn everything tearable to bits. These things, my friend, never happen without heavenly intervention. Or vengeance. I mean, me and Natsume couldn't just stand by and watch as Sumire had her own way with Mikan; there's no denying that we both like her very much.

However this was a very different matter, as the severity of Koyoko's punishment depended heavily on Sumire's condition. So, frankly speaking, I was only concerned about Sumire as Koyoko was deeply connected with this matter. And nobody really deserves to die or be incapacitated for life just because they are rude. Right now, as Koyoko has become the life and soul of every gossip, people have started taking sides on whether she should be dismissed or not. Most people are on the side that campaigns for her dismissal, and they have gained large support. It is only obvious why; most of the people are just cowards who can only survive by making others feel small. Once someone like Koyoko joins the academy, they won't be able to have their way with her and her friends, if she makes any. And if she does something like what she did to Sumire again, well, then...we'll be needing a great many beds in the hospital wing. I try to keep out of this debate as much as I can, but on the inside, I really wish they would all forget about this incidence and move on. And let her be. That shouldn't be too hard for them. At least, it was never hard for me when I befriended Natsume, even when I knew that he had burnt up his own village at the tender age of eight. What if it was the same with Koyoko? Meanwhile, in Natsume's absence, the people are after me to head these debates, and there's only so much that I can do to avoid them by looking all cold and aloof.

And this is where the **real** mystery starts. Why the **heck** did Natsume follow her out of the class? Did they know each other? Was he (as Sumire's best friend had suggested with teary eyes) going to punish her in his own fiery ways for attacking Sumire? And why had he been missing from class for a week? It wasn't unusual for him to bunk, but this time, he had disappeared completely, vanished from everyone's sight. Everyone was perturbed, and I was struggling to keep a level head.

"Hey Ruka, mind if I sit here?"The golden voice that I had adored for so many years, and still do, sounded near my shoulder. I looked up and saw her looking at me with her large amber eyes. Eyes that were always full of mirth and happiness. Eyes that always raised my spirits. Eyes, that looked sad today.

"Yeah, sure!" I shifted hurriedly to make space for on the park bench, trying all the while to wring out a smile on my lips, but failing miserably. True, Mikan could make anyone smile, but once she stops smiling herself, it becomes hard to do so ourselves. "What is it Mikan-chan, you look a bit worried…" "It's just…" she hesitated for a moment, then burst out, "oh, I don't know, Ruka but this entire business worries me a lot. I tried to talk to Hotaru about it, but you know how she is, she would never listen, but I really need to talk to someone about this. I heard Anna and Nonoko talking about Koyoko just now, and they said that the school principals are suggesting that she should be kept under surveillance!"

For anybody who does not know about the Alice academy terminology would surely think Mikan is talking about detention. correction;** surveillance** generally ends being a physical _and _mental torture, and wearing stupid gothic accessories, that are designed to give you the best kind of unbearable pain possible, and in the end, force you to go on crazy secret missions and run their dirty businesses for them. Sounds harsh and ridiculous? It is. But it's true as well. You don't have to be one of the under surveillance special students, or even their best friends, to know all of this; secret stuff like this always manages to do its rounds on its own. It was no big wonder that Anna and Nonoko knew, but then-

"Ruka-pyon? Are you listening? You look like you have something on your mind."

I looked at her, peering at me with her large amber eyes with concern.

"No, no, I was just listening to what you were saying! It was just that I was wondering where Natsume has been all this while-"

"Mikan! Ruka!"

So much for incomplete sentences.

"Hi Koko," I said without much enthusiasm, as the blond boy bent almost double, trying to get his breath back.

"My goodness, Koko, did you run over all the school looking for us?"Mikan kneeled beside him, rubbing his back all the time. I could have kicked him for this.

"Yeah, well, I did spend about two hours, but that doesn't count for friends, right?" what a brag. Of course he is making it count. Stupid git, what with his puppy eyes and idiotic smile, now trying to act hero.

"Do you have a message for us?" I tried hard to keep my tone friendly, but he noticed, nevertheless. Why else would his gloated expression go slack as a balloon?

"Umm… well yes, I do. Yuu says that he just spotted Natsume and that new girl in the staff room, and he…overheard Natsume shouting stuff at Narumi. I guess he was the only teacher in the room."

"And?"

"Well, nothing much, he just said that Natsume is in a temper, and Migasaki looked even paler than she did before, and that's saying something. That girl," he looked over his shoulder before proceeding in a low voice "she is gonna cause a lot of trouble, don't you think? Just a week into the academy and look at what she's done-"

"What was Natsume saying to Mr. Narumi?" it wasn't me this time, playing the interrupter. It was Mikan. Her arms folded, she looked at Koko with furrowed brows in the most un-Mikanesque way as he searched for words. "Natsume? Uhh…I just remember Yuu saying something about him yelling stuff like 'blindfolded moron' and 'torturing the innocent' while Narumi just hung his head and kept quiet. And…Yuu said that he saw Narumi holding a little velvet box. Could that be relevant?"

"a box? What do you think he had in it? New trinkets for himself? Koko, don't let your imagination run wild."

"But Ruka-pyon, was just wondering-"

"Stop wondering, then, and don't call me Ruka-pyon."

"But-"

"Koko!"

Well, that just about shut him up. Or maybe it was because Mikan stepped in between us.

"C'mon guys. Stop arguing. Don't you think we should rather go and see how Natsume and Koyoko are doing?"

"Okay then. Koko, lead the way."

Koko opened his mouth to protest, no doubt irritated that he couldn't walk with Mikan, but a look from me, and everything was settled. We made our way back to the high school building in silence, with Mikan frowning, me brooding, and Koko fuming. It's been much the same lately. Between me and Koko, I mean. Ever since the time when he read my mind in front of Natsume. I mean, who **ever** asked him to reveal it in public that just a glimpse of Mikan could sweep me off my feet. That her innocent smile makes me wanna kill myself for promising Natsume that I won't ever look at her as anything more than a friend. We were just thirteen then. Had I ever known then, that as time would pass, my heartache would only grow? Especially as I know that Natsume never really asked her out or gave any sign of liking her, as I thought he would. It's just like giving all your candies to someone, and they throw it in the bin. That's when you're in kindergarten dude, it sure hurts!

He read it all, in my mind. He read it all out.

When Natsume was there.

Ouch.

Good thing Natsume wasn't paying attention. Yet, we never, correction, I never spoke politely to him after that. Talk about grudges.

"Hey Ruka?"

"Huh?" the golden voice again. Mikan was talking to me.

"Why is there such a crowd at the door of the classroom?"

I n all my retrospection, I had completely ignored the fact that we had reached the school building, the corridor and finally, the classroom. Well, almost there. We were still at some distance and we could see everyone going all abuzz. Surely something had happened.

"Hey look everyone! Its Ruka!"Someone shouted from the crowd.

All heads turned. And the limelight was on me. I was damn sure they would pester me with questions now.

Its show time

I put on my most disgruntled expression, and walked on towards the class with Mikan. Surprisingly, no one asked anything.

"Natsume's back." Someone said in a meek voice.

"Really! That's great! But-" Mikan said, "Why isn't anyone going inside?"

"It's her." Said Yuu, who had only just come up, and was now stepping inside.

We followed suit.

With the exception of Natsume, Koyoko and Hotaru, the class was empty. Hotaru had buried her head in a book, and her latest invention, Aminatsu109 was massaging her shoulders. Right at the back of the class, I spotted Natsume, stretched on the bench as he always did, with his arms crossed behind his head. However, he was not reading his manga or looking around the class with disdain. His eyes were fixed sideways on a bent head, brows furrowed, as if deep thought.

And then I saw **her**.She wasn't relaxed like the other two. Knees together, head bent, and her slim arms wrapped around her torso, her eyes kept flicking at the door of the room, while most of the class still stood glaring at her. For a moment, all my relief and happiness, which I experienced on seeing Natsume back, disappeared, and I remembered, with painful clarity, how my pet bunny was chased by the school dogs once. The fear that I felt, emanating from the little animal, seemed to be etched on her face. Was she just as scared? Of what? Did she feel she was being hounded?

Judging by the look that the others were giving her, she was probably right.

"Natsume! Where have you been all these days? We had all been so worried" Mikan made it to him first, pouting in the cutest way possible, as she berated him

"Ruka?"

Woah. I never thought hearing your best friend's voice after a week can make you wanna smile like a midget. Even when your heart throb was scowling at him for ignoring her. I was so happy! And surprised…how come Natsume initiated the conversation?

"Yeah, Natsume?"

"You don't mind sitting with polka dots for a few days, do you? I want Koyoko to sit with me."

All heads, inside the class or out, turned to look at Natsume. Even Koyoko. As she turned sideways to look at him, eyes full of fear, and wonder, something flashed at her ears. Two tiny studs embedded with white stones, set in a bluish-black metal.

Alice control devices.

Two for each ear.

Now I know what Narumi had in that velvet box.


End file.
